Sunflower Smile Blue Coord
Sunflower Smile Blue Coord (ひまわりスマイルブルー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in episode 66 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Sunflower Smile Pink Coord and the Sunflower Smile Mint Coord. User Appearance Top A sunflower-yellow top with skinny white lines at the middle of the chest and a row of blue buttons. Surrounding this are white strips with blue lining, tulle on one side, and a light pink and grey pattern. Wrapped above the navel is a white scalloped band with skinny blue line detail and a bow sewn to the front, along with blue and white scalloped border and sky blue pearl chains. At the middle is a sunflower with two leaf. On the corner on each side of the chest is a sunflower section with diagonal line print and a lining of blue scallops accent in white. The sleeves are white with a sunflower gradient and scalloped cuff with a bow on the side matching that on the torso. Above this is a scalloped sky blue pearl chain. The neckline is covered in white flowers, each with a pearl in the middle, and sunflowers. Included is a white and sky blue pearl choker, two sky blue pearl bracelets, a white and sky blue pearl bracelet, and ribbon matching that from the torso that wraps around the wrist. Bottom A blue pleat miniskirt with dot pattern, residing over a sunflower scalloped layer that has a white floral design around the bottom. Sticking out beneath the top layer are chains of white and sky blue pearls, along with a pair of blue ribbon tails. A ruffled white tutu-like peplum is sewn over the skirt with sunflowers and leaf randomly placed and blue stitching, matching the three rings around the waist. Shoes Sunflower heels with a blue sole and three sunflowers on top of the foot. Pale chiffon stockings are included with white and blue striped ribbon wrapped around them, and a row of sunflower drawings going down the center. The blue scalloped cuff has skinny white lining and a ribbon around the middle matching the one from the top, but with an additional pearl chain beneath it to match the two on the right ankle. Accessory A big white bow with a thin blue horizontal stripe pattern and sunflower scalloped segments with white floral lace over it. Three chains of sky blue pearls circle each side of the bow, and at the center are three sunflowers and two leaf. Game Sunflower Smile Blue Coord is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Trivia * In the anime, this coord was marked under Secret Alice instead of Sweet Honey, as shown when Rinka finishes her coord change. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_20190905_163758.jpg Body_J3-33.png Anime Screenshots Episode 66 Sunflower Smile Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 2.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 6.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 10.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 11.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 13.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 14.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 17.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 18.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 19.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 22.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 23.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 24.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 28.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 29.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 30.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 31.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 34.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 38.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 40.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 41.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 42.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 43.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 44.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose 6.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Prichan Rare